The Lost Worlds
by Alexandria3
Summary: My original vampire world meets SG-1. Transformers are mentioned, don't expect full characters. Yet. AN: I do not own Stargate or Transformers. But I do own my vampires.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One. _First Blush._

Colonel Cameron Mitchell sighed heavily as the locals gathered around the gate, staring at his team as though they were gods... Again. They seemed to be the more primitive type, so Mitchell couldn't blame their stupidity entirely. The villagers were almost equal in men and women, all young and in the prime of their lives. Which was a clue in itself, but Cameron decided that it was likely they were workers of the wheat fields nearby.

One of them stepped forward, a woman, wringing her hands and staring at the ground. "Why have you chosen to travel by Stargate? Sirs," she added as though she wasn't sure whether or not to use the title.

"Um..." Daniel started, "it's our only way to travel this far?"

There was a ripple of laughter that went through the crowd and the woman backed up, hiding her smile.

"I told you they weren't the Vampires!" One of the men said loudly.

"Vampires?" Sam repeated, alarm bells going off for all them. The team shared a look before turning to the crowd again.

"Just who is it you are all waiting for?"

The villagers hushed suddenly at her question and the woman was pushed forward again.

"How can you not know the Vampires?"

Before anyone could speak further, an enormous spacecraft landed next to the Stargate. What appeared to be the cargo hold popped open and a thirty-something man leapt off the ship, gracefully landing on the ground. The man had short black hair that fell into his eyes, of which he wore very Earth-looking eyeglasses. If that wasn't strange, his clothes were entirely black and red. He spotted SG-1 immediately, but paid attention to the villagers first. They had crowded around him as though he were some sort of superstar.

"Well, boys and girls," he purred to them, "so many of you for only a few kits of medicine?"

"We volunteered, sir," a few said together.

The man laughed and gestured for them to go onto the ship. As the villagers boarded, he moved to the team with a serious look.

"You're SG-1, aren't you?"

They hesitantly nodded. The man gave them a bright smile and stuck his hand out. "I'm Xanthus. Welcome to the little paradise of Kuran."

All of them stared at his hand like it was poison.

"Who are you? And how do you know about us?" Carter asked suspiciously.

Xanthus took back his hand and sighed. "Come, it would best be explained by the Queen."

SG-1 found themselves shuffled into the cargo hold with the rest of the villagers and in for a longer ride than they had intended. After about fifteen minutes of not getting any information from the surprisingly cheerful villagers, Xanthus made an appearance. He walked to the centre of room with a small box, which he opened as soon as he set it on the ground.

"Because there are more than those we already selected, I will have to test all of you again. Please come up one at time."

It seemed the strangest ritual; a villager would approach Xanthus, he examined them by walking around them, and then the next would come. It was finished quite quickly for so many people and Xanthus never once touched the open box.

"What about the strangers?" one of villagers asked.

Xanthus' eyes unerringly found theirs and he smiled. "They are not for trade, Justina."

When they arrived on the Vampire planet, SG-1 was at their wits end trying to figure out whether the Vampires the villagers talked about so excitedly were evil tyrants, benevolent false gods, or simply merchants. It was tough call.

The cargo hold opened and sunlight poured in, blinding everyone for a moment. The villagers got off in an orderly fashion, scattering themselves among the people already there. The team stepped off the ship to find themselves in the outskirts of what appeared to be a castle city. Expansive fields spread out before them and a huge castle loomed over it all.

"This place is big," Mitchell stated, a nudge drawing his awed gaze to Xanthus. The man was holding a thirteen-year-old boy in his arms and they were kissing as though sex in public wasn't a problem. Only, it didn't make sense because it was boy far too young to know such things. Right?

As the SG team stared in shock, the couple slowed down and Xanthus approached them with the boy still in his arms. He gave them all a happy smile and gestured for them to follow him.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" the boy purred to Xanthus, his bright blue eyes looking at the team as if they were mice he was the cat.

The man shot the same look over his shoulder and shook his head. "In the Queen's audience."

Thoroughly freaked out, the SG team soon arrived at the throne room, where a very beautiful, very pale woman sat. She wore the same colours as Xanthus, her dress shimmering both. The stark contrast gave her skin an eerie glow. Her long black hair was tied back into a simple bun. She stood once they gathered before her, the silence stretching as she walked around each of them.

Teal'c was last and she touched his chin, as though looking for something in his lack of expression.

"You're one them," she stated, her tone giving nothing away. "I am glad to see there is still hope for the humans under their rule."

She went back to her throne and finally introduced herself. "I am Queen of the Vampires on this planet. This," she indicated Xanthus, "is our most skilled Healer. Alexis is the Head of our military. We, are the Vampires, just as your Earth lore describes."

"Isn't that a bad thing? Garlic, crosses, and all?" Mitchell asked, confused.

"What kind of Vampires?" Carter asked the more prudent question.

The Queen frowned, as though she were trying to remember some distant memory. "We do not kill when we feed," she began, listing each trait with a finger, "crosses and garlic have no effect, we must feed at least once a month, but it is possible for us to go without for an unpredictable amount of time... Have I missed anything?"

"Yeah." Cam rested his hands on his P90 and cocked his hip, "how 'bout why an Earth myth is on another planet?"

"It's entirely possible-" Daniel started, only to be quieted by a glare from Mitchell.

The Queen smiled sweetly at Jackson and dipped her head. "It is indeed. But your Colonel is right, all the Vampires here originated from Earth. It was a very long time ago, I can hardly remember... It was a dispute of population control and our war was breaking out into human settlements. I decided it was best that we leave, since we had the technology. It was easier once we moved to a whole new planet, we were able to build our own society."

Daniel whistled.

"No, you can't stay here," Cameron snapped at the archeologist.

"But they would know so much of our history that's been lost!"

"I don't care, we have to back to the SGC first."

Daniel pouted.

"Speaking of which," Carter started.

"Do you have a Stargate?" Teal'c finished for her.

The Queen sighed and gestured towards Xanthus. "Take them back, I will visit their... Command station soon enough."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two. _The Deal._

The Queen of the Vampires arrived a few months later via Stargate. Her only companion was a tall man, just as pale as she was, but with strange blue hair. Instead of the strict red and black of the Queen, he wore blue and white.

They stared with blank expressions at the weapons pointed at them until the blue-haired man sighed and stepped forward. He held out his hand to help the Queen off the ramp and were promptly told to follow a man to the conference room.

There assembled was the SG-1 team and their general. The blue haired man seated himself across from Daniel while the Queen stood, waiting a moment for full attention.

"We would like to take this opportunity," the Queen began, "to extend a hand of peace and communication between our races. In hopes that perhaps one day Earth will become one of our protected planets. Our counterparts, that chose to stay here so many years ago, wished not interfere whatsoever with the Humans; we decided to step in their place."

"We spoke to your counterparts here," General Landry said, "they seemed pretty upset you were here in the first place."

The blue haired man snorted and the two shared what could only be described as an evil smile. "They are probably afraid that we will come back and take over Earth," the man said in a heavy accent that sounded almost Russian.

"We are far more organized, my dear King," the Queen replied, bending to share a chaste kiss. Their audience shared bewildered looks and Teal'c managed yet another expertly raised eyebrow.

"What's keeping you from doing just that?" Cam asked.

The monarchs laughed. "We said that our wish was only that Earth might one day become a protected planet."

"Just what exactly is involved with being one of your protected planets? You seem to think we would be reluctant," Landry pointed out.

"Trade," the King replied, "volunteer Humans to live on our planet, and we will give limited technology and supplies."

"Humans? You mean like cattle? Is that was those villagers were for?"

Mitchell received twin glares for his indignation. "As you may have noticed, they are perfectly happy to live with us. And they hardly 'cattle'," the King spat the word, as if it left a foul taste in his mouth.

"You use them to drink blood, don't you?"

The King stood suddenly, his face contorted with fury, but his Queen stopped whatever he might have said with a hand on his shoulder. They shared a long gaze before the King stormed out of the room. The Queen sighed heavily and sat in his place, folding her seemingly delicate hands on the table.

"I would ask you to please not refer to our humans as 'cattle' or any such livestock. We do not abuse them; if we did it would be much harder to acquire a sufficient population for our planet."

"So it's just business then?" Landry attempted to smooth over the tension.

The Queen nodded curtly, staring fixedly on Mitchell as though she wanted nothing more than show him just how she would treat cattle.

"I don't see why we can't trade."

Her eyes flicked to the General. "At least five, and they will never come back to Earth."

"Not even to visit?" Daniel tried.

"No. Lives begin anew on the Vampire planet."

"I'm sure we could find a few people with nothing to lose, the military tends to be full of them."

At that point, Walter burst into the room. "General, that other Vampire just collapsed in the hall. A medical team is already taking him to the bay."

The Queen had barely waited for Walter to stop speaking before she rushed past him. She found her King lying in one of the hospital beds, barely lucid. When she held his hand, he turned to look at her.

"I am sorry, my love. It had surprised me again," he said softly and attempted to squeeze her hand in reassurance, but fell into another seizure. The Queen keened and pulled him to her in a tight embrace until it stopped.

"Oh, my husband! How much longer must you be in this pain?"

The King smiled and kissed her. "Until our Xanthus creates a cure."

"Excuse me," Carolyn Lam cut in, stepping forward, "but I think we could probably give it a shot."

The Queen had the audacity to laugh. "Perhaps, child. Humans have always proved innovative. You see, the King was exploring another planet with a few others, when they discovered a rather large spider-like creature. The King attempted to extract it from its web when it attacked him. It injected a poison in him that was supposed to paralyze and kill. But because he is a Vampire, the poison cannot kill him but its effects are felt because of the blood that cycles through his body constantly."

"Alright, well clearly we need to know more about your anatomy."

Unfortunately, the lesson the Queen gave the doctors didn't bring them any closer to a solution except to drag Xanthus to base. The Healer was more than disgruntled by the doctors' inquires into his work, as if he hadn't tried everything he could possibly do. Until Selmak and Jacob walked in to see what was going on. Sam was explaining the King's condition when Selmak strode over to the King and stared at him.

"Why did you never contact the Tok'ra? We could have been sharing technology and information for years in aid for our rebellion."

The King tried to laugh, but a coughing fit seized him.

"A curse on the skies! The poison has entered his lungs!" Xanthus muttered in Vatah, ignoring the doctor he had been talking to and going to a medicine cupboard. He fiddled with a few of the bottles before coming back to the King's side, whom was coughing in earnest by then.

He gently lifted the King into a sitting position, his hand on the heaving chest. "Your Majesty, please drink this."

The King did so, holding his breath long enough to swallow. "Your hand is cold to me, Xanthus. Whatever does it mean?"

"Only that you must rest, let this impertinent fool speak to the Queen."

"No," the King responded in English, "I will talk with him."

"As I was saying," Selmak continued, but the King cut him off.

"Your apparent rebellion is nothing to us, Selmak of the Tok'ra. We will not trouble ourselves with a war that is only lasting so long."

"You can't mean that-" Jacob interjected, only to be interrupted again.

"Yes, I do. Vampires live for a very long time, conflicts such as yours do not affect us."

"Really? The death of thousands and thousands more enslaved mean nothing to you?"

"You cannot start on those odd tales of woe. I am sure this... S-G-C would be more willing to listen to you."

Selmak stepped back in disgust and turned away, bumping into the Queen in his rush to leave. She grabbed hold of his sleeve and pushed him back into the room.

"Who are you to speak to my King?"

"Selmak of the Tok'ra, my dear," the King answered from his bed.

"Tok'ra? Do the symbiotes not have some sort of healing property?"

Selmak made the mistake of growling at her.

"Fascinating. Both of you are working in harmony inside that mind of yours. Battling for dominance, but agreeing at the same time." The Queen had him against the wall and no one dared interfere. Sam was confused, but she caught a look from the King she thought she could trust.

The Queen paused in her examination of Selmak and hummed. "This is going to hurt," she warned just before pressing her lips to his neck. She did not pierce his skin, but prodded until she felt the symbiote at the back of Jacob's neck. It struggled beneath her tongue and Jacob fell limp against the wall. Holding his weak body in place, she withdrew and looked to her King.

"I believe if you drink from the symbiote, you will be cured."

At her statement the King struggled out the bed and would have fallen to the floor if Xanthus hadn't caught him.

"Majesty, please."

"No no, Xanthus. This must be tried."

Jacob roused in the Queen's arms just in time to see the King coming towards him. "What's going on? I was just leaving!"

"You will help my King, Jacob. No harm will come to you or Selmak from it."

"What? What are you talking about? I'm not going to- Oh!"

The King, in a final effort to silence the human, had pushed him up against the wall and bit his neck in quick succession. The symbiote's blood tasted odd and bitter, but the King drank regardless. It lasted only a few seconds before the King withdrew and picked up the Human. He gently placed him on the bed next to his. He climbed back into his own and promptly fell asleep before anyone could ask if it had worked.

"Wow," Sam said, breaking the shocked silence rather loudly. "That was a little alarming. Is Dad going to be okay?"

"Of course, dear child," the Queen replied with a disarming smile and swept out of the room, perfectly unconcerned. Sam took a last look at her father lying so prone on the bed with the doctors surrounding him, and decided to follow the Queen's attitude.

That night, the Security Officers had something so interesting to watch, half of them left and the other half stayed. They weren't really sure how the Vampire King got into Selmak's bed, but he was there without having seemed to move. Luckily, or unluckily, the sound had been turned off and no one knew just _why_ it had happened.

But the King only had a sort of affection in mind, enjoying holding down Selmak like a panicked bird. He supposed it was because they were both naked under the sheets. He bent to sooth his prize, whispering into his ear.

"Quiet down, little one. I shall have you by the end of the night, I will hear of nothing else."

Selmak stilled in shock at the statement, carefully keeping Jacob asleep. He wanted so to protect his host from the advances of the Vampire, no matter how intriguing the King was with his blue hair and strong hands.

"Have me? What do you mean?" he shrieked, trying to compose himself and fend off the King at the same time.

The King chuckled and settled into position above him. "Do not play coy with me, Selmak of the Tok'ra. You know well what it is I want. Now let me have it before I take your freedom away from you."

Selmak had no idea what the threat meant, but he took it seriously and stopped struggling. The King gave a cat-like smile and leaned down to gently press his lips to Selmak's. The Tok'ra melted and felt the rise of desire course through his veins. The wonderful thing about a human body, was that sex never grew dull. The sensation of arousal and what a simple stroke of the hand could do, always felt new and exciting to Selmak. Though in all honesty, Jacob thought him odd for it and refused to indulge him; Jacob being straight and Selmak enjoying the same sex far more.

"You th'nk too much of th'ss, Ss-elma'k," the King murmured against his neck, the slight accent he normally held becoming quite heavy.

"Then erase my thoughts," Selmak replied, thrusting his hips up and lifting his legs higher.

"I will make the heavens weep for your screams of pleasure," the King hissed in Vatah, just before giving Selmak a fierce kiss. He plundered the Tok'ra's mouth, biting and scrapping teeth where he could to make clear what his intentions were.

Selmak had no idea what the King had said, but he was sure it something like, "I'm going to fuck you so hard the entire base will hear you scream," judging by the way his mouth was being fucked into submission.

There was a loud clatter on the metal table beside the bed and Selmak suddenly felt cold, but lubricated fingers enter him without warning. He moaned and moved to meet those fingers just as a third was added. Selmak cried out and stilled, wincing at the flash of pain it brought. When the moment was over, the Vampire pressed his fingers down hard on his prostrate. Selmak moaned loudly, whimpering with each successive wave until he felt something much bigger push into him. He squirmed, but the King grabbed his hips and pushed in fully. Selmak's vision went white for a moment, utterly unaware of any sound he might have made. When he could see again, the King was panting above him, instilling a hard and fast rhythm. Desire was rapidly climbing to climax when the King wrapped his hand around his cock, then he screamed as orgasm tore through him.

A few minutes later found Selmak in the King's arms and sharing a gentle kiss.

"You are 'ery sweet, my dear S-elma'k," the King said, his voice low and his accent still heavy as he mapped Selmak's skin with the tips of his fingers.

Selmak chuckled. "Wait until Jacob finds out."

The King looked confused and halted his movements. "Why? Was he not present as well?"

"Oh no, that would have been too much of a shock," seeing the Vampire was still confused, he continued, "Jacob is straight. He only likes women."

The bewilderment vanished from the King's expression. "Ah! So it is you whom I felt the attraction, not both of you?"

"Most likely. Unless Jacob has suddenly become very good at keeping secrets."

"That is a shame for him. Perhaps your experience will enlighten him?"

Selmak laughed and kissed the King again, letting his tongue linger in the other's mouth. "My nearly 2000 years experience still have not swayed him, my King."

"A considerable time to have been living. You are the oldest of your Tok'ra, yes?"

"Yes. Though the Council is not always wise enough to listen to me. They have become very arrogant in their cause."

"Do not think that because I have affection for you, that it extends to your Tok'ra."

Selmak waved away the statement. "I never expected such a thing."

"But this will open discussions. Though you must keep in mind, the Vampires will never help the Tok'ra until they have parted with their arrogance."

Selmak shrugged. "As long as I can see you again, I don't care what you do with the Tok'ra."

Volunteers turned out to be a lot harder to find than General Landry had thought. Forever seemed to be pretty daunting to a lot of people, never mind getting their blood sucked. Despite such troubles, he did find five men by the Queen's deadline. All of which were waiting patiently when the gate whooshed into existence and Xanthus stepped through. He was already frowning by the time the wormhole deactivated.

"It smells of wet dog in here," Xanthus hissed, flicking his tongue against his fangs. The five men shared confused looks and shrugged. The Healer approached one of them, whose name was Sandro, and quite literally spat in the man's face.

"Do you even realize what kind of filth you are? A plague is all you are, a disease spreading among perfectly healthy humans."

"What?" Sandro said, his voice rising as he spoke, "what are you talking about?"

"Don't you feel it?" Xanthus suddenly drew a silver dagger and held it between them. "Hurts, doesn't it? Think you have an allergy to silver?"

Sandro flinched away from the blade. "Lots of people have an allergy to silver... What's that got to do with anything?"

"Change, you filthy dog! Don't keep me waiting. Did you all think I wouldn't notice? This is an insult to everything we agreed upon."

Sandro's eyes went wide with shock. "Insult you! What are you on about? Crazy Vampire!"

Xanthus stepped back, thoughtfully playing with the dagger in his hands. "It's only a matter of time before the symptoms manifest themselves. You won't be able to control them in my presence."

"Symptoms?" Sandro choked. The man suddenly fell to his knees, an inhuman growl escaping his throat.

Xanthus became aware of the crowded room and someone trying to help Sandro to his feet. "All of you! You must leave this room and lock the door behind you!"

No one moved and just stood staring at the frustrated Vampire. _"GO!"_

The mental nudge got them going along with the force of his shout. Xanthus waited as they left, watching Sandro's transformation carefully. The Vampire didn't fail to notice that the large window above was crowded with viewers. Another loud growl sounded and Xanthus ducked just as the werewolf launched itself at his head.

The beast was huge, larger than Xanthus remembered dealing with in the past. His dagger wasn't going to help him very much unless he could kill the beast. Which was not something he wanted to do with so many humans as witnesses. He ducked again, but the monster aimed lower this time and sharp claws tore out his left shoulder. Xanthus snarled and whipped around to face the werewolf, tossing his dagger to the floor with a loud clatter. The Vampire braced himself for the next attack, which came quickly. Rolling with the beast, he broke as many reinforced bones as he could. He broke the neck last, holding it place as the werewolf struggled violently under him. It snarled, hissed, and growled, until it finally whimpered and stilled.

Xanthus let go and stood slowly, shuddering at the feel of its blood dripping down his skin. Humans poured in just as the werewolf reverted back to naked human form. The Vampire wanted to scream at them when he felt metal cuffs linking his wrists together. But he remained silent, knowing he had to wait in order to explain properly. They had the werewolf in a stretcher and Xanthus noticed the minute twitch of a hand.

"I would suggest putting him in a holding cell as well. He is not dead, only paralyzed for the moment," Xanthus told them, his voice colder than ice. Luckily, they took his suggestion, but only after the werewolf twitched enough to strike at another doctor.

Half an hour later, the Queen and Alexis showed up, demanding to know why Xanthus hadn't been sent back. The reasons given only enraged them more as they explained just what a werewolf was and why trading relations were off the table.

"How can it be a plague? It looks to me like they're a whole new race!" Landry's hold on his temper was loosening. It was so strange to have a conversation about monsters with a 13-year-old.

Alexis snorted. "They change from human form to wolf within a moment, they are neither beast nor man. After their first change, there is nothing left of what you would call their human-selves. Werewolves were created to destroy Vampires, regardless of what stands in their way."

"Created? I thought you said they were a plague?"

Alexis sighed, glancing briefly at his Queen, whom was staring out the window with a sad expression. "Evolutionary genetics, General Landry. When there is an excess population, nature will create something to reduce it to a more reasonable rate."

"But you left Earth..."

"Exactly. Nature doesn't exactly factor in intelligence and technology. Which leads us to the conclusion that the Vampires here sent the werewolf to volunteer on purpose. Such a move makes it too dangerous to attempt trade again, because we cannot know if they will venture to do it again. And," Alexis glanced at his Queen again, but she remained resolute, "we do not believe the Earth humans are ready for such a trade if they cannot even trust their population with such information as the very existence of 'aliens'."

"That's insulting," Mitchell stated, coming out of the shadows. "First you tell us trading humans is nothing like trading livestock and then it turns out was really just a test? And if there hadn't a werewolf?"

"Eventually one of you would have demanded to go back," the Queen finally interjected, turning to glare at Cameron, "disgusted at the atrocities our society commits on a daily basis."

"If it's so scary over there, why trick us into it?"

"So that all of you may realize _exactly_ what you are getting into in having relations with us. We are not a benevolent race, our society isn't moral in any human sense. Just because we refuse to enter the wars of others, does not mean we are not capable of tearing this galaxy in two."

"So... This was really just a show of your power?" Landry put forward vaguely.

"Yes and no. We have no wish for you to fear us, but to understand that we are not what we seem. To understand your fear of us and overcome it."

"Right. Well, I can see what you mean that this might take awhile. The matter of sharing technology and supplies-"

"Continues to stand, General Landry. Now if you please, I would like to take my Healer back to our planet."

"Of course, your Majesty."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three. _Be Mine._

Two months later, SG-1 was visiting the Vampire planet again. This time in order to ask for weapons to defeat the Ori.

They came upon the monarchs in what all of them decided was an extremely awkward position. The blue-haired King was sitting in his Queen's lap, completely naked. She was fully clothed and was stroking his rather impressive erection while he writhed and moaned. The team was about to turn and leave when her voice stopped them.

"Do not leave," her voice betrayed not a hint of desire. "Tell me what you have come here for."

The King groaned softly and the SG firmly kept their backs turned. "Face us," the Queen commanded. Not really sure whether it was against their will or not, they did. All averted their eyes, though Daniel couldn't help his curiosity. The Vampire looked so exotic with his blue hair and pale skin.

Mitchell coughed. "Um, we were hoping to take you up on the offer for technology. The Ori are a lot more powerful than we thought, we have no weapons against even their Priors."

"Religious fanatics are hardly our concern. Though they have come rather close to incurring our wrath... We will give one weapon, I'm sure your scientists can build around it. But I will ask for one thing in return."

They all looked at her then, and noticed both were staring at Daniel and the archeologist was staring back.

"What would that be?" Carter asked dumbly, still trying to figure out if it counted as cheating if Daniel was looking at them like that.

"Daniel Jackson," the King moaned, gasping around the name as the Queen steadily kept him on the edge of orgasm. She chuckled darkly and kissed the corner of his lips.

"Every second month, you will come here. Learn our ways," she explained, enticing Daniel to come closer, "our language, our history."

Jackson tore himself away from the scene to give Mitchell his best puppy-dog eyes.

"Ugh, and you want it too," Cam responded in mock disgust, "well, at least you'll have fun..."

They did a get a weapon after leaving Daniel behind, of course. It was pretty toy, just a laser cutter used for mining, not that SGC realized that. Though, once Sam reconfigured so that it would attach to one of their ships, she realized what it really was. She decided to keep the information to herself, it was powerful enough after all.

Daniel Jackson, on the other hand, was just realizing what he'd gotten himself into. He'd been stripped of his clothes and shoved into stone cell. Not a word was said to him. The cell was small enough that he felt slightly claustrophobic. He curled up in a corner in a vain attempt to keep warm.

The King entered his cell bade him stand with gentle hands. "You are to be trained as my servant, Daniel. You will stripped of everything you are now, and rebuilt in my name."

"What do you mean? I thought this was supposed to be about learning your culture..."

"This is our culture, every now and again we select a human to become a servant. You can view it as a curse now, but you will think it the greatest blessing when your training is complete... But you have a long time before then."

"How exactly are going to train me?"

The King chuckled, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Already agreeing, how sweet. I will see you again."

The blue-haired Vampire left and another Vampire entered. This one was dressed in black and had a coiled whip in one hand.

"I will be your trainer and you will refer to me as such," the Vampire informed him as he shackled Daniel to the wall, his back facing the trainer. "First, I will take away your name. You do not have a name."

The trainer stood back and waited a moment, then, "what is your name?"

"Daniel," slipped out before he could stop it. The crack of the whip was loud in his ears and the pain surprised him. He cried out, arching against the cell wall. It fell again and again, ten strokes in total. It wasn't until his trainer took off his glasses that he realized he was crying.

"What is your name?"

He bit his lip, not wanting the pain to start again. But his mind instinctively answered the question, _daniel, daniel, daniel._ The whip fell again and he remembered that Vampires were telepathic.

Screaming "stop!" didn't seem to help. But eventually they did and he couldn't stand anymore, he knees buckled under him.

"What is your name?" the question came again and this time, he only wept in answer. Part of his mind was screaming at him to defy the trainer, to get out of this unbroken and alive. Another part knew that submitting was a glorious solution and it was all he wanted to do. He thought of nothing else.

Hands helped him stand and his trainer pressed his body hard against his. His trainer's hand slid around his waist to grasp his limp member. He didn't voice a protest and let himself feel aroused as his trainer continued to stroke him gently.

"Who am I?"

"Trainer."

"Beg for me."

"Please, Trainer... Please..."

"What do you want?"

He shifted his hips and pressed his ass against the hardness he felt behind him. Trainer gasped but remained unmoving and silent.

"I want you... In me..."

"Why? Don't you have a lover?"

"Yes, but... Want you..."

"Good. But you are only allowed to want the King and I."

"What if..."

"We will protect you." The words wrapped a warm blanket around his heart and he knew then, that no matter how much pain he went through, the Vampires would always take care of him.

Daniel wasn't sure what to do when Trainer gave him his name back. Arriving back at the SGC felt like walking into a strange and frightening world. He didn't want a name in this military station, he wanted to go back to Trainer and beg to be punished for leaving to such a horrible place. Unfortunately, he was allowed to be here and Trainer said he had to stay here for a month before going back.

Jack had missed him, and it was so nice to make love in their bed again. Daniel had missed him too. Sam was nice too, but Teal'c felt different for some reason. After a few days, Daniel realized it was the pure male dominance that Teal'c exuded. He had an air of authority that was subtly different from everyone else, yet it was highly familiar. He could feel Teal'c's surprise when Daniel began joining him in most daily activities. But he couldn't help it, he needed the security that those big muscles and quirky eyebrow provided. Unfortunately, Teal'c noticed and it wasn't long before he confronted Daniel.

"DanielJackson, since you have come back from the Vampires, you appear... Different."

Daniel stared at the floor, finding the dirt on his shoe much more interesting than responding. They had just finished meditating together and though they normally talked afterwards, all Daniel wanted to do this time was leave. But he couldn't, not with the tone Teal'c used.

"Daniel," Teal'c repeated, leaning forward to touch his knee. He allowed the touch, stiff and unmoving as he stared at the dark-skinned hand. If it moved any further, Daniel felt he would scream. Where was Trainer now? A world away. The hand disappeared and Daniel let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Blow out the candle, DanielJackson."

He followed the order without a second thought, realizing that Teal'c had come to the right conclusion, even if Daniel would not tell him.

"Light the candle."

Again, he followed the order and lit the candle he had just blown out.

"You do not follow the others this way."

"No."

"Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"The Vampires are training me as a servant," Daniel blurted, immediately regretting the words.

"Indeed. Why?"

"The King wants me."

"I see. How are they training you?"

"Please don't make me answer that."

"Do they abuse you?"

Daniel shook his head. "Only discipline."

"I can help you, if you let me."

"Okay," he said in a small voice, finding the entire conversation extremely surreal. "How?"

"What has your Trainer done so far?"

"He-" Daniel hesitated. "Why are you taking this all in stride?"

"It is the same way the Goa'uld trained my people. I in turn, had to train others."

"Oh."

"So, what has your Trainer done so far?"

"He took away my name first and gave it back just before returning here. I wanted to turn around as soon as I stepped through the Stargate, but he told me I was allowed."

"I will not continue your training, but I will keep you safe while you are here."

The statement gave immense relief to Daniel. "Thank you, Teal'c. Do you think they will notice?"

"Not until you have finished your training. Your friends will only see what they want to see until then."

They had healed him, but it was still painful every time he moved. The humiliation was even worse; Daniel had never performed fellatio for so many in one night. He felt so used, even Jack's welcome party didn't raise his spirits. Of course, Jack pulled him away to their bedroom and sat him down.

"What's wrong, Daniel?" Jack asked, taking drink from his beer.

Jackson tried to shrug, but the move rubbed against the tender scars on his back.

"Did the Vampires refuse to let you excavate a tomb?"

"Yeah, something like that, Jack."

"So what are you learning over there? You never talk about it."

Daniel fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling for a moment. Then he tugged on Jack's arm, sliding down to tangle their fingers together. Jack obligingly put down his beer and lay down beside him.

"You're not going to answer me, are you?"

"No. Is that okay?"

"For now."

"I promise everything is fine," Daniel said, drawing his lover into his arms to show him just how fine he was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four. _Lessons Learned._

In the first session, it had been a stranger. The man had meant nothing to Daniel; so when Trainer told him to flog him, he obeyed without question. He did not even question in his mind if the man has done something to deserve it or if was simply for his training. It was only after the bloodied man was taken away, did Trainer tell him that the man was a criminal.

The second session was about to start, and Daniel could feel there was going to be something different. It was in the way Trainer smirked before he pulled another man in. It was Cameron Mitchell. _Colonel _Cameron Mitchell. He was still wearing his uniform, though it was torn in several places and bloody. Clearly he had put up a struggle in his capture, only two red marks on his neck proved his eventual submission; someone had been impatient. Trainer threw him to floor and Cam landed hard, unable to catch himself properly with cuffed hands.

"On your knees, Human," Trainer snapped, and came to Daniel's side with crossed arms. Cameron did so, though he struggled until he saw Daniel.

"Daniel! They kidnapped me, you've got-"

"Silence!" Trainer hissed, glaring threateningly at him. Mitchell pressed his lips together in a thin line, still ready to disobey if the occasion called. Trainer turned to Jackson, raising an eyebrow at the wide-eyed fear on his expression.

"You will learn the difference between you, and non-servants today. You are better than them; faster, smarter, and stronger. You are our spy amongst them, allowing their authority over you only when it suits you. Care about them as much as you wish, but when I or the King say kill, you must do it. You belong to us, now"

Daniel nodded, beginning to sweat for fear of such a command. He swallowed thickly at the stunned expression from Cam and felt as though the floor had opened underneath him. Trainer caught him before he fell, allowing Daniel to lean against his body with both arms around his waist. Trainer nuzzled his neck and kissed the space just below his ear. Jackson melted a little, but righted himself.

"Just like yesterday, only flog him enough to your discretion. You will do this," Trainer whispered in his ear before stepping back.

"Stand," Daniel demanded, stepping with sudden cold confidence towards the Colonel.

Mitchell just stared at him. "What? You're not honestly going to do what he says, are you?"

Jackson cracked the whip, and the Colonel jumped. "Stand," he demanded again.

Cameron blanched, unable to wrap his mind around what was happening even as he followed the order. Surely his friend was under the influence of something? Had the Vampires brainwashed him?

"Daniel, you can't believe everything they say! You don't have to-"

The whip cracked again, only this time it cut across his cheek. It would hurt to speak if he tried again. But the pain barely registered for Cam.

"You don't have to do what they say!"

Three cuts across his chest came in quick succession for that one, he could feel his blood soak his clothes. Standing was becoming a bit of a struggle at that point. The whip came down again, and Cam decided to forget who was causing him the pain. But it didn't work, his mind was still trying to comprehend how gentle-kind-Daniel had turned into cold-violent-Daniel.

"Daniel, no! Stop this! This isn't you!"

For the next thirty minutes, Mitchell was not given the opportunity to speak. He was a bloody mess on the floor by the time Daniel was done. Only then did Jackson finally respond to him. He crouched next to Cam and gently took hold of his bloodstained chin.

"I am still the Daniel Jackson you know, Cam. The only thing that has changed are my loyalties. I belong to the Vampires now and they are powerful enough to keep me safe. I'm sorry, Cam, but I follow their orders now, not yours."

Mitchell could only watch as Daniel stood and walked away. He went to the guy who brought him in and they shared a chaste kiss. Cameron suddenly felt sick, worse than knowing Daniel wasn't theirs anymore. It would break Jack's heart if he knew...

The Vampire was rather suddenly at his side and picking him up off the floor. "Come, do not worry yourself. You will not remember this."

"Bastard," Cam tried to shout, but it came out as a whisper.

"You can hate us all you like, but you cannot change your friend's choice to be with us. You must understand that because Daniel now belongs to us, and you are his friends, we must protect all of you by extension."

The Colonel didn't know what to do with that information. But it didn't matter, since as soon as they healed his wounds, he forgot the entire incident.

The combat training started three months later with Alexis, whom turned out to be a perfect mentor/teacher for Daniel. The Vampire seemed to understand Daniel's reluctance to be anything but submissive to him. Therefore, physical training took a backseat while Alexis taught him meditation and how to clear his mind in moments of fear and panic. Something the army never took the time to teach. When the combat finally did start, Daniel realized he was a fast learner. But there was always something new to learn, he was constantly challenged to be better than his best. The training became less mentally exhausting as Daniel progressed faster than the Vampires has expected of him.

During his breaks from training, Trainer and the King began to teach him their history. He finally had access to their entire library, which would take three lifetimes for him to go through, but he thoroughly enjoyed it regardless.

Daniel looked up from the book he was reading, letting it drop onto the table in shock.

"The Vampires are a lot older than any human mythology claims," he said aloud, causing Trainer to look up from his examination of the coffee mug.

"Yeah," he replied in monotone and flicked the handle so that the cup spun.

"But this just puts Vampires next to the Alterrans, what does that mean?"

Trainer sighed heavily and stopped spinning the cup to give his full attention to Daniel. "The Vampires are one of the Ancient Races. As you know, the races part of the Alliance included the Nox, Alterrans, Asgards, and Cybertronians. Before you ask," Trainer said, holding up a hand, "they are a sort of sentient robot race, just like the Replicators only way older. The name for Cybertronians has changed, since the word in their own language is unpronounceable in Vatah, we changed it to Furling," here Daniel gasped, "it worked because as they transformed, they unfurled and the others could pronounce it more easily."

"What about the Alliance? I never heard of a fifth race."

"Well, that starts with who we are as a race. The Vampires were actually the more dominant race during that time, even though we evolved from the Alterrans themselves. We lived alongside the Alterrans as both of us went through an Industrial Age. Many wars were fought as we both strove for the ideal enlightenment. When that point came, and the Alliance of the Four Great Races was formed, only the Vampires refused to take part. We had disagreements with the Nox because they were peaceful where we were violent. With the Asgard we never had anything in common, since they were physically weak and mentally ridged. But we got along with the Cybertronians just fine. The Vampires made an alliance with them, but it was never used for military means. We both fought our own wars and worked together quite well during peace times.

"Only the Cybertronians ditched the galaxy in the height of peace. We never heard back from them until their catastrophic war was over. Unfortunately, they lost the majority of the knowledge before the war and we had to get to know each other all over again."

"Wow. There would be _so much_ to gain from open relations, if the King would ever allow it."

The Trainer laughed at that. "Oh, my dear Daniel. It is not the King that wouldn't allow it, it's that the Humans are still too dangerous."

"The Humans can't beat the Vampires."

"No, but we would really rather not harm any Earth Humans. It gets messy and there is often no room for renegotiation afterwards. Unless, of course, we wait long enough."

Daniel nodded thoughtfully and after a moment, went back to his book. Trainer pursed his lips and sighed into his empty mug. These library sessions were no better than babysitting, as he wasn't even allowed to his job. Normally, he trained four or five humans at a time. But on the King's order, he had had to hand them over to one of his colleagues, and given priority to Daniel. Which meant he had nothing better to do during Daniel's stay and suffered an amount of boredom he was unfamiliar to.

"Wait a minute, how did the Vampires survive on Earth when the Alterrans left?"

Trainer heaved another sigh and wondered if the cup would be anymore entertaining if he turned it upside-down. "They left behind a new race they had created, called Humans, as a substitute food source."

"Why did the Vampires stay?"

"Earth was home. Familiar, mysterious, and beautiful. We lived and fought together on its soil for centuries. When the Ice Age occurred, the Vampires and Humans became nomadic over the ice, we did our best to encourage our new friends' survival. Unfortunately, it became apparent that living in harmony with the Humans was impossible. They were just as violent as the Alterrans once were and we wanted to ensure our own survival at the time. So we went into hiding, living among the Humans and allowing them all to believe that they were the centre of the universe."

He turned the cup upside-down and spun it. The novelty of a different appearance and sound wore off quickly. Another sigh escaped him.

"Trainer."

The way Daniel said it made him look up. Jackson had lowered his lashes and bowed his head, the picture of submission.

"Yes, Daniel?"

A shudder went through Jackson at the sound of his name. "May I touch you?" he asked in Vatah, the language was better suited such expression after all, "perhaps for a moment, the air will not seem so dry?"

Trainer couldn't help but chuckle at Daniel's innocent mistake, gently telling him the word for 'boredom'. Daniel pronounced it again before he went on his knees before Trainer.

"I have not given you permission yet." Daniel's hands hovered where they had about to touch his knees. Trainer waited another moment, shifting in his chair as his cock responded to the sight of Daniel on his knees. "You may, Daniel."

Finally, those skilled hands pushed his legs apart and worked at his trousers until they were undone, and his cock stood proudly. Daniel leaned forward and licked the head before taking it fully in his mouth. Trainer moaned loudly when he did, hips bucking and a hand tangling in his hair.

The Trainer had sex in a library before, but never in the Royal library. The thought of being caught drove him quickly to the edge, but not over it. It had been years since such a feeling had merit. It was easier on Earth, where Human culture forbid such acts in public.

Oh, but he was so ready to be fucked on the table when Daniel fingered his entrance. But this Daniel... Trainer took a steady breath and vowed to take his lover here. The image and the scrap of teeth sent him tumbling over that edge.

He watched Daniel put together his trousers with a small smile and go back to his chair. Trainer stood and took hold of his chin, wiping away a smear of come with his thumb. He leaned down and kissed Daniel sweetly.

"Thank you," he said and picked up the coffee mug. "I'm going to get more coffee."

Daniel smiled and watched his Trainer leave before returning to his book. It was actually a scientific journal on a variety of studies. He was currently reading one about a race that sounded vaguely familiar. When it came to the discussion of social structure, he was sure it was the Wraith. Only he couldn't figure out why the author was researching them in the first place. It was starting to sound an awful lot like a study for a biological weapon. With his nose in that particular book, he made his way to the King, hoping he would answer his questions. He made it to the throne room without once looking up and managed to collide into the King himself. Daniel squeaked and picked up the book from where it fell, pushing his glasses back up. Only to find the King chuckling and not glaring as he had expected.

"You are as graceful as a child, my dear Daniel."

"I apologize, your Majesty. I should have been looking where I was going."

"That's quite alright, my dear. Now, what do you have here?" The King plucked the book from his hands and examined the page Daniel had bookmarked. "Hm. The Wraith, indeed. I assume you have questions about them?"

"Yes, if it isn't too much trouble,"

"If it is no _bother_ to me," the King corrected Daniel, still reading the page, "in Vatah, 'trouble' is always a verb, not a noun. You are welcome to ask, Daniel."

"The Wraith, they come across as being like the Vampires. I was wondering if there was any relation?"

Daniel, trained to anticipate the reactions of any vampire, watched the King's shoulders tense.

"You had best not suggest that again, my Daniel." He finally turned to look at Daniel and handed the book back. "The Wraith are _very_ different from Vampires. The Wraith feed off the life force of a Human, Vampires only need their blood. Vampires do not gain or regain their strength by drinking blood, though it does maintain health, as organic food does to a Human. In the case of the Wraith, their strength is in direct relation with how much life force they consume."

Daniel nodded solemnly. "Your research on them, are you looking for a biological weapon against them?"

"Yes, as we fear their methods of over-harvesting will eventually infringe on our territory. They are very close to attacking Atlantis, but they must not know of its existence."

"Atlantis?"

"It is where the Alterrans went after leaving Earth."

"I know but," Daniel couldn't help his expression of bewilderment in English, "why would you bother protecting it?"

"The city has much knowledge and technology that the Wraith should not have. They would surely win the war against you."

"And have quite a bit of leverage against you too," Daniel pointed out.

The King chuckled at that and tugged at Daniel's chin. They met in a gentle kiss where Daniel found himself melting against the Vampire.

"Where is your trainer?"

"Left to get coffee."

"Alexis?"

"Left me in the library."

"Good. Come with me to my chambers."

As soon as Alexis decided that Daniel could deal with a werewolf for a good 60 seconds, he was brought into the throne room. He was presented, kneeling, before the King and Queen. The Queen sat regally in her throne, a small smile dancing across her lips. The King stood tall on the step below the throne, posed as though he had been on his way down.

"Your Majesties," Alexis began, bowing low, "I believe that Daniel Jackson has finished his training."

"Oh?" questioned the Queen. She stood and came down to the archaeologist. A gesture from her left hand and Daniel automatically stood. The Queen almost violently took hold of his chin, bringing him down to her height, and looked deep into his eyes. She entered his mind with ease, finding the involuntary submission there, ready to be ordered. Almost immediately, she withdrew and strode back to her throne. The King took her place, caressing where she had grabbed, and smiling at Daniel. He returned the smile and his eyes softened.

The King chuckled and leaned closer, eye level with Daniel. "Kiss me," he whispered.

Daniel complied easily, meeting the King's soft lips with his chapped ones. It was gentle, a sensual exchange of affection until the King withdrew.

"Now kneel." The King turned away, taking from a servant standing by an outfit in various shades of blue and white. "These are the royal colours of the King. Wear them when you are here and whenever your heart desires. Stand and put them on."

Another servant rushed forward to hold the clothes Daniel shed. Once he was completely naked, the King handed each article to him one at a time. Finally dressed, the King stood back to appreciate the result. The Queen stepped in then, a scarf of red and white in her hands.

"This scarf is only for the highest, most valued servant of the Vampires," she said and draped it around his neck. "Wear it with pride, so that everyone may know who you belong to."

Daniel Jackson walked back through the stargate with a straight back and did just that. It turned out that Teal'c had been right, his team suddenly noticed the change in their friend. The clothes probably helped, but the way he stuck out his chin and glared down at them was another hint.

"Daniel..." Sam started, but didn't finish. Teal'c didn't bother reacting and simply bowed to Daniel and left. Cam frowned, as though he were trying to figure out a particularly difficult puzzle. Jack just walked away, probably to follow Teal'c.

When the silence stretched too long, Daniel shook his head and went to his office. He had work to do. Teal'c dropped in first, hands behind his back.

"Congratulations, DanielJackson."

"Thank you," Daniel answered with a genuinely bright smile.

Jack waltzed in at that point, spotted Teal'c and turned to leave.

"O'Niel," said Teal'c, "perhaps you should stay."

"Why?"

"I think DanielJackson has something to tell you."

Jackson took a deep breath and began, "Jack, I am officially a servant of the Vampires."

All is explained in shocked silence until...

"You're like, their sex slave! What the Hell? Do I even count anymore? And those scars, it was from them, wasn't it? They hurt you, Daniel! Don't you see that?"

"Jack, I've never stopped loving you, of course you count. They are nothing compared to you."

"But... Daniel, why would you let them do that?" The anger seemed to have left Jack, leaving a defeated look. He rounded the table and knelt next to Daniel, taking his hands in his. "Please tell me."

"They can protect me, Jack. No matter what. And they extend that protection to the team too."

"I can protect you too, Daniel. You didn't have to turn to them!"

"Please, Jack. The Vampires are one of the most powerful races alive. To have their protection means a lot."

"Yes, but what about me? Why didn't I get a say in this?"

"Because you would have said no, and it's something I wanted to do, Jack. They gave me a choice."

"And you choose to be their slave?"

_"Servant,_ and yes."

"Why?"

"Their protection is unconditional. That does not mean I've stopped loving you."

"But..."

"Stop it. I love you, now deal with it." Daniel leaned down and dared to kiss his lover. Jack, forgetting where he was, allowed it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five. _Vampire Babysitter._

Xanthus stared with wide eyes at his Queen. "You can't be serious! I'm a Healer! Not a confounded babysitter!"

The Queen glared at Xanthus for his defiance. "You will communicate with the Vampires on Earth and you _will _look after our servants."

"I won't fuck them for the King," Xanthus hissed, crossing his arms.

"You are not allowed to, Xanthus."

"Good. Am I to go by Stargate?"

"Yes. But do not forget your transporter regardless."

The Healer pursed his lips and nodded. "What if I am needed here?"

"We will send for you. Do not fear."

Xanthus, the best Healer in Vampire history, and the only Vampire with glasses, stepped through the gate with his few belongings in a case.

"What are you doing here?" was the first thing said to him. Apparently Human edict was reserved for the King and Queen.

"I am here to join your SG-1 team, if you would allow it. Otherwise, I am to observe the goings-on at the base and communicate with the Vampires here."

"Ha! Join the SG-1? You'll have to gain their trust first. As for the Vampires here, perhaps you will have better luck with them than we did."

After that short conversation, Xanthus was showed to a guest room and left alone. Which he found rather remarkable, considering what the Humans seemed to think of the Vampires. He settled in quickly and was just surveying the result when there was a knock on his door.

Samantha Carter was behind the door and Xanthus graciously let her in.

"Miss Carter, what brings you here?"

"Please, call me Sam." Xanthus bowed his head in acknowledgement. "I was curious, I guess. Daniel only explains so much about you guys. Which makes it sound like there's a lot the Vampires are hiding from us."

Xanthus sighed, sat at his new desk and dropped his head into his hands. After a moment, he sighed again and pulled off his glasses, letting them clatter to the wooden top of the desk.

"What would you like to know?"

Sam sat down across from him. "The Wraith, any relation?"

The Healer rolled his eyes and glared at her. "No. Daniel would have told you that."

She made a motion with her hands, as if he had threatened her. "I know! Just testing the waters! So what about the Ancient Races? Judging by the timelines, Vampire would-"

"How much have you figured out, Sam?"

Carter gave a guilty smile and lifted one shoulder. "You tell me."

"Mm. I could, but I would rather not violate you in such a way."

"Ha!" she cried triumphantly, "you _are_ telepathic, aren't you?"

Xanthus raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Has that not been obvious?"

"Well... I suppose so, but you can't rely on literature all the time."

"Indeed."

Silence stretched between until Sam leaned forward and put her elbows on his desk. "The Vampires are one the Ancient Races, aren't they?"

Xanthus smiled, and the warmth reached his eyes as he looked up at Carter. "We were never part of the Alliance, but we did live during the time it was created. Vampires evolved _from_ the Alterrans, you see."

"Wow, really? At what point?"

"We can never be sure of our origins. I was turned during the last year the Ancients were on Earth. My Queen, I believe was born sometime between the Alterrans discovery of the Wraith and the first invention of the Replicators."

If possible, Sam's eyes went wider. "That makes you... _Ancient." _Then she frowned. "Wait, is there a difference between 'born' and 'turned'?"

"Yes. One is created through the usual carnal relations between a female and male Vampire, the other is by the exchange of blood."

"But Vampires are _dead_, how does that even work?"

"No, that is a lie. We simply regenerate in a way that simply appears as though we are dead, in comparison to Humans."

"Then why don't you eat food like the rest of us? Since you evolved from the Ancients."

"Our bodies require a different set of nutrients that Human food cannot provide."

"Have you tried any chemical substitute?"

"Oh yes. But it has yet to have the same full effect that Human blood does."

"Huh. So you'll be..." Sam trailed off and gestured.

"If you mean that I will be drinking from Humans on the base, then yes."

"Creepy. Don't make anyone too weak," she said, shaking her finger at him.

Xanthus laughed then. "I promise! You have nothing to worry about."

They shared a comfortable silence after the laughter died, where Xanthus poured a drink of whiskey for himself.

"You gonna share that?"

"Of course. Half a glass?"

"Please, thank you."

He handed her the glass and resumed his seat.

"How come you wear glasses? Aren't Vampires supposed to have amazing healing powers?"

Xanthus chuckled at that. "Ironic, isn't it? I am the best Healer in Vampire history, yet also the only one that has ever worn correction lenses out of necessity. I was blind before I was turned, the most I could see was the difference between dark and light. The healing of being turned into a Vampire only went so far, and I am rather grateful for the result."

"That must have been quite the experience. Suddenly getting your sight back _and_ turning into a Vampire."

"I was born blind, but yes. It was as though Philips was some sort of God, at the time at least."

"Did he turn out to be a bastard?"

Xanthus nodded. "More than that. He was the leader of the Vampires back then. Once I began to tell my story, it was the last straw for most of them. He... Did not treat his subjects very well."

"Ouch. Did they force him to step down?"

"Oh no. The only way to truly stop a Vampire is to kill them. He was staked in the city square, where Alterrans and Vampires alike watched him die a slow death."

"Brutal."

"Necessary."

"Well," Sam said after another brief silence, standing. "It was nice meeting you, but I'm afraid I have to get back to work."

"Enjoy your day, Sam Carter." Xanthus said, and raised his glass to her.

"Well, isn't that just fascinating," the King of the Earth Vampires hissed, "what brings the Master Healer here?"

"I've only a message, Alban."

The King sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, running his hand through his white hair, pulling on the short strands out of habit.

"What does my brother say?"

"Only that you listen to my Queen."

"Well then, get on with it! I'm sure his wife doesn't have all day!"

"She asks that you leave our relations with the SGC alone. We will not interfere with you, or ask for assistance in any way unless it includes the fate of the Earth."

"Right. Good enough for me. Tell my brother I'm planning on revealing the existence of Vampires to the Humans. It's about time they begin their own intergalactic relations, even if it has to start with us."

"May I speak freely?"

Alban waved an impatient hand.

"They have not yet evolved as a species. Don't you think it's too early?"

"As if they ever will. Sometimes I believe that our Alterrans genetically engineered them to be damn slow and a serious hinderance. Intelligence must have been an after thought."

"You know that's not possible."

"Yeah, but I like to believe it is. It's risky, we can't fight a war if they chose that way. We'll lose, and everyone here knows that."

"Then why go through with it?"

"Because I'm sick of hiding. We're a powerful race, we have a culture they could learn so much from. Knowledge too. I'm sick of being on the short end of every botched experiment of technology. Do you know how many lives I've lost because they decided to blow something up before testing it?"

"I can help you there," Xanthus offered, sympathetic to Alban's tirade.

"No," Alban shook his head, "if I accept, I can't return you to my brother. We would keep you prisoner."

Xanthus nodded. "I shall leave then. I wish you luck."

"Thank you, Xanthus of Queen Griselda."

"Your welcome, King Alban," Xanthus said and bowed out of the room.

Back at SGC, Xanthus took up a post in the medical bay. The Humans there seemed to hold a grudge against him since they had been forced to work together when the King had been ill. But they let him do the grunt work, back and forth with supplies and assisting in check-ups. Xanthus could have done their physicals in a matter of seconds, but he knew it was best not to interfere.

It wasn't long before Daniel Jackson found him in the middle of labeling a series of prescription bottles. Like a good servant, he waited until he was spoken to.

"You may speak, Jackson."

"Are you- Did the King-"

Xanthus silenced Daniel with a look over his glasses and stood. "Daniel," he said softly in Vatah, "I am not here in place of the King. I will keep you safe, but I will not take care of you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Daniel responded in Vatah. "Will the King ever come back?"

Xanthus chuckled. "He would hardly stay away if it weren't for the rising issues with the Wraith."

"Oh. I'm afraid I thought that... That-"

"He had neglected you? Not at all, Daniel. You are his servant, if he did not need you to be here, you would be by his side in the castle."

Daniel's eyes lit up. "One day, would that happen?"

Xanthus smiled indulgently. "Perhaps."

The archeologist grinned and left quickly in his excitement.

It wasn't until the second week that Doctor Carolyn Lam trusted him enough to do the physicals alone. He was currently teaching a new nurse the procedure after he found her fumbling with a needle enough to drop it on the floor. Xanthus wondered why a more competent nurse was not watching her.

"No, the elastic is force the veins to swell. It makes it much easier to feel one close to the skin that you can use." _Didn't you learn this in school?_ Xanthus added silently. She stuck the needle in fine, but the collection tubes she didn't seem to know what to do with. He caught her hand before she turned the needle completely sideways and the patient cried out in pain. Xanthus gently drew the needle out, catching the swelling blood quickly with a cotton ball. He pushed her aside as he put pressure on the small wound, seeing a colourful bruise already blooming over the Human's skin.

"Fuck, but that hurt!" the patient exclaimed.

"What is going on here?" Doctor Lam had entered the scene. The new nurse attempted to explain herself, but Carolyn ignored her in favor of striding up to Xanthus.

"What happened?"

"Your new nurse there didn't seem to understand how to properly take a blood sample. I believe I saved your patient from a severe wound." As he spoke, he gently ran his hand over the large bruise, a golden light glowing from under it. When he took his hands away, the arm looked perfectly normal.

The reactions were varied: Doctor Lam gasped, the patient laughed, and the new nurse huffed.

"How did you do that?" Carolyn asked.

"Who cares?" said the patient, still grinning, "it was awesome!"

"A lot of training," Xanthus answered, continuing the physical as if nothing had happened.

"Can all you Vampires do this?"

"Oh no. I am the only one with this specific talent."

"How much can you heal with your hands like that?"

Xanthus shrugged. "It is difficult to say. Given enough time, I can heal severe wounds. When time is of the essence, I will do so. But the method exhausts me if I use it by that amount. I prefer conventional methods when it is possible."

"What about a broken tibia?"

"I would stop the bleeding, but the bone should mend on its own time."

Lam nodded approvingly. "Well, I think you just graduated to Doctor. I hope I'm not making a mistake by assuming your extensive experience?"

"Not all, Doctor Lam."

"Good. Follow me, I have work for you."

Xanthus decided it was good thing a hospitable or medical bay was constantly busy, not matter how technologically advanced.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six. _Waiting In The Dark._

Purple glasses to match purple hair. Xanthus thought it looked like a bird's nest, but it suited her. She'd been staring at him since he entered the hall with Doctor Lam. He excused himself from their conversation and had the purple-haired girl up against the wall before anyone realized he had moved. She gawked at him, sinking a little when her knees went weak.

Xanthus smiled charmingly at her, slowly placing one hand next to her head, effectively trapping the woman. She didn't seem to notice. He slipped the other hand into his trouser pocket and leaned slightly away from her. She took a deep breath at that and his smile widened.

"Hello," he said in a low voice.

"Hi!" she squeaked, automatically wincing at her own tone.

Xanthus chuckled. "Have dinner with me tonight. I'll take you off base, somewhere nice."

"S-sure!" she replied, finally able to find her voice. "When?"

"Six. Meet me at the entrance." He touched her chin, lifting it slightly as if to kiss her, then suddenly disappeared down the hall.

Doctor Lam glared at him. "You don't even know her name, do you?"

Xanthus shot her a mischievous look. "Of course I do. It's Eveline Bridges."

Carolyn pursed her lips. "Reading minds doesn't count."

"Oh? I think she was just fine with it."

"Because she wants to have sex with you."

The Vampire let out a harsh laugh. "Oh, I don't think that will happen."

"Then what will? What are you asking her out for?"

"First of all, Carolyn Lam," he chided, "not all men have a one track mind on sex. Second, I need blood and I prefer to seduce."

"So you only need blood? Why not just take it without leading her on?"

"I am not leading her on," he gave her an incredulous glance.

"Yeah you are. Asking her on a date like that? That's a promise of more."

Xanthus frowned. "Perhaps Earth customs have changed. Is sex so closely associated with a first date?"

"Normally, yeah. It means you're interested, at least."

The Vampire shrugged, as if the issue was suddenly no longer any trouble to him. "It doesn't matter. She will enjoy it."

Doctor Lam looked as though she wanted to argue, but was silenced by the Vampire's nonchalant gesture.

"Hey!" Sam greeted Xanthus warmly, springing into his office like a child on a sugar high. Which very well might have been the case.

"Hello, Sam," he replied with equal warmth. They had grown close as Xanthus spent more and more time on the base and in the medical bay. The sole reason was_ not_ the sonic screwdriver Xanthus donated to Carter.

"The team is going out for pizza, wanna come?"

Xanthus raised an eyebrow. His reception with the rest of the team, besides Daniel, had not been completely welcoming. "Are you sure?"

"Nope! But they have to get used to you sometime, right? Come on! Let's go!"

"You told them you were getting your coat, didn't you?"

Sam laughed. "Quit reading my mind! They like surprises!"

"I don't know, Sam..."

"I do!" she tugged on his arm, "please come?"

Xanthus sighed and stood to follow her. Sam cheered and promptly dragged him through the halls to the elevator.

As he had expected, Cam, Teal'c, and Jack were less than pleased to see him. Even Daniel fell silent and looked like a kicked puppy the whole way there. As they sat down to their table, Xanthus lost patience with the silence.

"Daniel, the opinion your friends have of me should not effect your time with them. Stop looking as though I have worn black to your wedding. Teal'c," he went on, Daniel having brightened up considerably, "I am no danger to your friends. My bloodlust is hardly akin to a gun with the safety off." Teal'c smiled suddenly at that, to the shock of the others. "Jack, I am not going to take your lover away from you. That would be impossible." Jack didn't look convinced, but stopped glaring.

Xanthus did not address Cameron, only giving him a level stare before turning back to Sam. Conversation went much more smoothly after that, focusing on their work in the coded way they had to speak of it.

A sudden shout, half way through their dinner, came from across the restaurant, "you there!"

The group ignored it, continuing in hopes that it was not directed at them.

"Hey!" the same voice yelled, closer this time. "Vampire!"

Xanthus stood suddenly at that and whirled to face the man. The culprit grinned and swayed, holding up the beer bottle in his hand.

"Cat gotcha tongue? You don't even belong here! I bet you wouldn't even blink if I took someone right here, right now, in front of all these people!"

Xanthus sneered as he approached the Vampire. "You're right, I wouldn't."

The team saw their new friend launch himself at the idiot, but the rest was a barely noticeable blur. A table crashed to the floor and then the glass doors shattered. SG-1 rushed out to follow, as if their presence would somehow stop the situation.

They came upon a grisly scene. On the pavement of the parking lot, Xanthus was arched over the other Vampire. Whom was clearly almost dead, having his life sucked out of him by Xanthus. A few seconds later, the team still in shock, Xanthus stood and Sam noticed that his entire body was trembling. The Vampire shook out a large white handkerchief and proceeded to cover it with blood. Giving a hiss of disgust, he threw the soiled cloth onto the body.

He turned to face the team, meeting each member's gaze with cold indifference. "Here is the darkness of a Vampire that you fear," he said finally, spreading his arms in a casual manner, "when one of us loses control and breaks our stringent laws. I-" his voice broke suddenly and the icy demeanor fell like a stone, "I wasn't supposed to kill him for such a mild deviance. And I'm-" a choked sob escaped and his knees bent slightly as if he wanted to collapse, "I'm not supposed to drink from a male. Vampire or Human."

Sam's brain worked fast, trying to understand her friend's words. Why wouldn't he be allowed to drink for a male? He had told her gender didn't make a difference in blood. Then she suddenly remembered Xanthus speak of Alexis, his lover.

Carter rushed to Xanthus, catching the heavy Vampire just in time. "Oh, Xanthus! I'm sure Alexis will understand!"

The Healer didn't answer, only clutching at Sam's shirt and letting the tears fall. As for the rest of the team, they couldn't seem to know what to do with a grown man crying. Much less murder at the same time. Eventually, they called the police and took Xanthus back to the base before they arrived.

The next day, Xanthus had stopped crying but he remained in his room. Until a stranger arrived, having made it past their security somehow. The man had pure white hair and a suit to match, though it was stained blue at the very edges. He expressed a growing disgust at the people surrounding him as he walked down the halls, muttering profanities until he bumped into Sam.

"Gah! Humans, _everywhere!_ How does he stand this? They're like rats! Filthy, over-grown-" He collided with Sam, whom stood with pursed lips and her arms crossed.

"You were saying?" she snapped.

Alban stared at her, drawing himself up to his full height - a good foot shorter than Sam. "Who are you? And why did you notice me the first place?" he shot back, clearly not used to being opposed.

Sam just glared at him. "You're a Vampire, right? Why did you come here without letting us know?"

"Excuse me!" Alban exclaimed, offended. "I am the _King_ of Vampires and you would do well to remember that!"

"Really? What's so important that it needs _your_ attention?"

"That is none of your business, woman! Now step aside so that I may continue!"

"I don't think so. I need to know you're aren't about to try anything and endanger the base."

Alban gave a heavy sigh. "Just show me to Healer Xanthus. I'm sure he is well aware of why I am here."

Sam's attitude suddenly changed, "is it because of last night?"

Alban looked at her quizzically. "You were there?"

"Yeah. I watched it happen, but I didn't think it merited a king's attention."

"With international things, it's just easier. If I let the district Vampires deal with it, they're bound to stumble upon things that need my attention anyway."

"Huh. Well, Xanthus isn't exactly taking what happened in stride. I don't know if he'll see anyone except me. Teal'c already tried."

"I don't imagine he is, Alexis is a very possessive Vampire. That their relationship has lasted over the centuries is a miracle."

"But the guy goaded him into it, how can he break a relationship just for that?"

"Oh, no no! It is far more complicated than that. Imagine it like a night at the bar, you get really drunk and can't walk straight. You end up bumping into someone and your lips happen to meet with that other person's. That isn't the issue for them; Xanthus broke a rule and Alexis isn't here to punish him, however lightly. Only I am."

"Oh. That is bad. Since he doesn't even know you."

"Indeed. Now may I go?"

"Yeah, I'll go with you to warn him first though."

Sam had cracked open the door, softly telling Xanthus who was there and why. She had to duck to avoid the ceramic plate that shattered into microscopic pieces on the wall.

"Xanthus," Alban tried, "you killed a nobody. He was already on trial for previous afflictions, his status has long been stripped from him."

"Have you contacted _my_ Queen?"

"No, I thought it would be better that you do that."

"Am I to answer to you?"

"No. As long as they know I gave you a warning not to make a habit of it, all is good."

"Thank you," Xanthus gritted out, "you can leave now. And leave these people alone."

Alban chuckled. "You have nothing to worry about, Healer."

Alexis stepped out of the stargate with the elegance of a king and demanded to be taken to Xanthus immediately. It was difficult enough that he had to arrive weeks after the actual event. He entered the Healer's room without knocking and slammed the door behind him. The action caught Xanthus' attention and he looked up from the report on his desk.

"Alexis..."

"Kneel before me, now," Alexis commanded, pointing at the floor in front of him. Xanthus did so without hesitating, carefully placing his glasses on his desk as his knees hit the floor.

"How did it feel, my love, drinking from another man?"

Xanthus bowed his head. "It felt good."

"Did it? Is that why you did it, because you knew it would feel good?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"He insulted our way of life. And he was drunk with foul liquor."

"So like a child, you raced ahead to beat the bully?"

"I - Yes."

"Xanthus," Alexis sighed. "You did it in the heat of the moment because you knew it would get my attention."

It wasn't a question and they both knew it was true.

"I apologize for lying," Xanthus said into the silence.

"I know. But that doesn't matter. Strip and get on the bed."

Xanthus stood and did so, purposely unhurried. He didn't pose when he laid on the bed, but stared silently at the ceiling. Without his glasses, there wasn't much point looking at anything. The Healer didn't realize how tense he was until he felt Alexis climb over him. The vampire did not tell him to relax. He blocked Xanthus' view of the ceiling, but his face was nothing more than a blur to Xanthus.

Alexis ran his hands over Xanthus' arms, gently guiding them to the headboard and expertly tying his wrists there. As always when Alexis robbed him of his glasses, he never stopped touching the Healer. Enough to emphasize that the vampire was still clothed.

He kissed Xanthus gently, bringing the Healer to a quick and heady arousal through soft, but well placed touches. What felt like hours later, Xanthus was writhing and arching into the teasing touches.

"Please," he finally began to beg, his cock yet to be touched. Alexis forcefully pushed Xanthus' body up with own, grinding intro the heavy erection between his legs. Xanthus moaned loudly, and moaned again when he looked down at the dark blue blur that was Alexis. It was amazing, seeing but not seeing, and Alexis knew it.

Without warning, his cock was swallowed and Xanthus let out a half scream. But the sudden strong sucking only lasted a few seconds and Alexis had stopped touching him altogether. Swallowing thickly and trying to catch his breath, Xanthus called out.

"Alexis?"

A hand touched the arch of his foot, if only to make it obvious Alexis wasn't on the bed anymore. "I will come back, eventually. You will be silent until I do."

With that, Xanthus heard the door open and slam closed. He wanted to scream, but didn't dare. Frustratingly aroused and guilty, Xanthus stared at the ceiling again. He closed his eyes and finally let the tears fall. He knew, _he knew._ It had felt so good drinking from another man; there was so much more sensation and lust in it. Not like a woman, though it was enjoyable enough to watch them fall apart. It was one of Alexis' few rules and Xanthus knew full well how to break each one without serious consequence. He had not orchestrated the event, but he had taken the opportunity that presented itself.

To think that the team might actually believe he had a short temper because of it was absolutely comical. All had been on purpose, just for this. To be punished, as he needed it only from Alexis. Alban coming in had been jarring, but it had been over quickly enough. The weeks waiting for Alexis, he had felt like Daniel, a servant without a master.

He had wanted so badly to be ordered around, told what to do. Even if he did, the effect would not be the same.

Three hours later, Xanthus was still semi-aroused, but bored out of his skull. If only he could move to continue his work. Just as he let out a heavy sign, the door unlocked and opened to admit Alexis. The short vampire smirked and Xanthus was instantly fully hard again.

Xanthus felt Alexis crawl over him, his blue coat and shirt a fuzzy blur. Alexis leaned to kiss him and Xanthus shuddered, trying so hard to find the detail he knew was there. Their lips met and the Healer's eyes fell closed.

"Well, my love? Tell me how you kept silent."

"I breathed."

Alexis chuckled and shifted his hips to grind against Xanthus bare cock. The vampire gasped and whimpered. "That was it?"

"I thought of you."

"That's better. And?"

"I almost broke the bonds to work on my reports."

Alexis didn't bother with the warning of a kiss and just bit Xanthus' neck, without breaking the skin. He withdrew just as quickly to watch the Healer writhe and moan loudly.

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I want you."

"No. You want my cock."

"Yes!" Xanthus hissed and bucked under Alexis.

Alexis chuckled and kissed Xanthus before leaving the vampire entirely. He was careful to keep a hand on the Healer's ankle while he took off his clothes.

Alexis kissed him slowly, gently biting Xanthus' tongue before withdrawing. The vampire hummed and followed his lips to share another kiss.

"Alexis," Xanthus breathed between their kisses and bites.

"Mm," was his only answer.

"What about Charles?"

"What about him?"

"Wouldn't he - ah! - be better suited to this?"

"Of course, the King and Queen know that," he paused then added, "you're not going to get out of this that easily."

"I'm going to go insane here, Alexis."

"Talk to your new friend."

"She's human."

"So? She's a lesbian too, did you know that?"

"Alexis."

"Stop whining. The Ambassador is far away from here."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven. _Frustration._

Alexis left soon after, having other duties to attend to. Xanthus was happier than before and it showed. SG-1 managed to place a sort of trust in him, convinced only by Sam to let him on their team.

They enjoyed having the vampire on their side, with fighting skills that outdid Teal'c and an even better medic on the field. Seeing the Ori first hand was not Xanthus' idea of fun. He hated his role concerning SG-1 and their missions. Politics were never his strong point, much less war and negotiation. Unfortunately, when Xanthus gave Alexis his request to be replaced, Alexis pointed out that the only other vampire more suited, Charles, was across another galaxy dealing with a much more formidable enemy than the Ori.

Which left Xanthus no other choice but to continue his assignment, away from Alexis and his home.

"Are you still with us, Xanthus?" Sam's voice broke into his thoughts.

He stared at her for a moment before replying, trying recollect what the meeting had been about. "I apologize. Are you still discussing that Goa'uld?"

"Yeah. Ba'al's a kicker," Jack commented, crossing his arms. "I thought I was the one that didn't always pay attention."

Xanthus offered a smile. "I'm sorry, on my planet, conflicts like these are much more easily dealt with."

"Yeah, well, we only have so many resources. That you won't give us," Cam didn't snap, but his tone was enough.

"Mm. Do not think that the Vampires have always had the technology we do now."

"I bet you weren't fighting the Goa'uld or the Ori."

Xanthus chuckled. "The Goa'uld only had advantage in numbers, we had skill and the desire to preserve the human race and Earth."

"Wait... You guys fought the Goa'uld while they were on Earth?" Sam was mortified she hadn't already

known this.

"Yes."

"Damn. You saved our uncivilized butts, didn't you?"

"I wouldn't say uncivilized. The Egyptian religion taught you much of the world around you."

"So how did you defeat them back then?"

"We simply showed them who was more powerful."

"I thought you said you didn't have the technology then that you do now?"

"Vampires don't need technology to appear powerful."

"How do you mean?"

"Each of us have a power. For example, mine is healing whereas Alexis' is a sort of exceptional expertise in fighting."

"How so?"

"Everything is increased. Whatever weapon he handles seems to be dipped in poison, his strength and speed far exceed that of most Vampires."

"Is it genetic?"

Xanthus shook his head sadly. "I can only tell you that it is magic. It is the only way we understand it, it is the only way you will. If at all."

"Don't insult my intellect," Sam said.

"I am not trying to, Sam. It is simply the truth."

"Hmph."

"So each of you have this?" Cam asked.

"Yes. It is not always an exceptional power though, that is very much determined by the person."

"For example?"

"For example," Xanthus continued, dipping his head and silencing the small voice that screamed how bored he was. "The time of turning, the circumstance, and location are three of the biggest factors. The farther back in history, the more powerful. The circumstance varies, from willing to unwilling and ambiguous. This is where the specific details usually come in. And location, on Earth for example, the older the country, the better."

"How do you know it's magic?"

"We just do. I will tell you no more."

Cam sneered and left the room without waiting for dismissal.

Cameron Mitchell never grew to like Xanthus and only tolerated the vampire for a short time. Even during the longer missions, arguments broke out that had both them getting violent. Luckily Xanthus had yet to actually hit Mitchell, though he threatened to on numerous occasions.

It wasn't until last minute meetings began to get in the way of Xanthus' feeding. It was becoming more and more often that one of the team members would find him in a hall, trapping a woman against the wall.

"Give me ten minutes, Sam."

"This is important, Xanthus!"

_So is keeping my sanity,_ he thought to himself as he withdrew from the girl. He had gone without blood for more than a few months and he was hanging by a very thin thread. Healing was out of the question and fighting was just about all he wanted to do if it meant spilling blood.

But he had to restrain himself. He knew such a fierce display would not be appreciated by his human audience.

The mission assigned was to find an Ori priest and discover the power behind the staff. Which was why Xanthus was currently lying in the dirt, pretending to watch the priest preach to his peasant audience. Somewhere between glancing at Sam and thinking how much easier it would be just to kill the priest, Xanthus felt the bloodlust. It came slowly, he knew it well enough and planned his attack before it overtook his mind entirely.

With a suddenness the team wasn't used to, Xanthus had launched himself from their hiding place and had his fangs buried in the priest's neck before anyone realized something was going to happen. If it wasn't for the way Xanthus brutally slammed the priest into a nearby stone wall whilst still drinking, the team probably would have taken a lot longer to snap out of it.

They looked at each other, wondering what to do.

"I really don't think trying to stop him is a good idea," Sam pointed out. The rest seemed to agree and waited.

When Xanthus finished, he threw the priest's body aside like a rag doll and turned to face the rather terrified peasants. He smiled a blood-red smile and they scattered in horror. The smile widened when his eyes found SG-1. Xanthus walked towards them in a confident swagger, his eyes almost glowing a deep brown.

"This, dear _team,_" he said 'team' as though it were in sarcasm, "is what happens when you interrupt my monthly feeding too often."

With that, he walked to the Stargate and waited patiently for them to follow.

In the meeting room...

"That was _insane!"_ Mitchell exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "We really are no better than livestock to you!"

Xanthus threw a dark glare at Cam and stood slowly from his seat. He was just about to show the Colonel just how a Vampire would treat livestock when the Gate activated. Which only stopped him because he felt the sudden presence of another Vampire. He looked to see who had stepped through and smiled.

"Finally, here comes someone who will convince you," Xanthus turned to face Mitchell, the cat-like smile on his lips once more. "You don't have a chance, Cameron Mitchell."

Charles swept into the meeting room like he had already known where it was and who was in it. He was shy a few inches compared to Xanthus, but his presence made up for it. The smile he wore was gentle and his deep brown eyes were full of warmth. Dark brown curls framed his aristocratic face, almost matching the light frock coat he wore.

He greeted Xanthus first, making a point of focusing his attention on the Healer.

"Healer Xanthus," he bowed his head, his smile vanishing, "you are needed on Kuran, an epidemic has spread across five villages already."

Xanthus dropped his head in his hands. "Why are you here, Charles? It could have been handled by my team."

"Your message worried the Queen, she does want unrest between the King's subjects."

"You were dealing with - "

"Yes, but they have decided to wait another few years."

"That's..." Xanthus frowned, not quite willing to finish his thought.

"I agree. Now, I believe I can solve this. Go, you will see me again when I am done here."

"The King is not sending anyone else?"

"No. If my sources are correct, we'll have a war on our hands before long."

Xanthus stared at the Ambassador. "Shit," he breathed. He took a moment to regain his balance against the window before shaking his head and moving to leave the room. He stopped before he passed Sam and turned to her.

"You've been a good friend, Samantha." He put a hand on her shoulder. "I appreciate that. I hope we meet again."

With that, Xanthus walked out the door for the last time.

"Is Xanthus leaving?"

It was Daniel that answered Sam's question. "I think so, Sam. He didn't want to be here in the first place."

Carter's shoulders slumped and the edges of her lips tightened. "I thought he was starting to like it here."

"I'm sorry, but it's a matter of his profession," Charles interceded, making his presence known once more. "Imagine yourself placed in a room full of teenagers with crayons and told to build a genetic weapon."

Sam was already nodding. "Yeah. So why are you here? Replacing him? Making sure we're all behaving?"

The Ambassador looked offended. "Nothing of the sort! I am here merely to extend a word of caution in light of recent events."

"Recent events?"

"Depending on what Alban decides to do within the next few months, we might be retreating completely to prepare. You will no longer have our protection. You will have Alban's, but he does not possess space travel."

"Who's Alban?"

"The King of the Vampires on Earth."

"Oh. Why doesn't he have space travel if you do?"

"Because it is unnecessary if one does not want to leave Earth."

"Right."

"Exactly what are you retreated to prepare for?"

"A much more serious war. One we can only hope that the Milky Way Galaxy will not be involved in."

Fin.

AN: What? It's over? The end? Nope. This isn't the end. This is where Stargate ends. The fanfiction part of this story. From here, I am starting my original. I'm finally able to take my vampire world make an original story out of it. And because I'm paranoid, you won't read it until I publish it and I can't even tell you what the big war is gonna be about.

I know it's a huge disappointment, since you only just met Charles and it sounds like there's finally going to be some serious plot. But to me, this is what fanfiction is for, experimentation. So I'm thrilled that I managed to cut the tie to Stargate, and Transformers too.

Sorry guys!


	8. Chapter 8

A short taste just to show I am paying attention and am currently continuing to write this. Just for you. ^^

Chapter Eight. Hear Me.

He'd already lost so much blood. Clutching the deep wound at his side, he stumbled across the battlefield. His vision blurred into a hazy red that made it harder to figure out where the main camp was. The vampires had finally met a worthy opponent. The only problem, unlike most battles, they did not gain strength with each blood soaked killing. The Vol'tari were machines fed by chemicals and crystalline minerals. Nothing the vampires needed.

Finally the King collapsed, unable to move. Where was the camp? Had they already been defeated? A vague dark shape came into view. He barely had the strength to ask for help.

"My King, it's alright. I can take you to Xanthus, everything will be alright."

The King woke a few hours later, but he felt sick and his mind was spinning. In the distance, he heard his Queen speaking to their general, Alex. He couldn't hear much, the pain made everything sound fuzzy.

"...We can't have him in the battlefield. He needs to recover properly before fighting again."

"We'll... And evacuate... Before they reach the home world."

"It won't be long now... Stay on Earth, in orbit."

So they were going to evacuate the vampire planet to earth. Things must be getting worse.

Daniel Jackson felt as though he was having a regular day, with regular coffee and regular sugar. Even the way Jack looked at him when he sucked on his sugar-coated spoon felt regular. By the afternoon of this regular-feeling day, Daniel was suspicious. Surely this regularity meant something horrible was about to happen. He remembered all those times the station had been on lockdown. The black hole through the stargate was a significant one, that day had started out just as regular as this one.

He wandered into the control room with his coffee and stood at its centre, staring out at the inactive gate. The hustle and bustle of everyday workings went on around him, people requesting things, people writing things down, people working on projects normally left behind on busier days. Daniel took a regal sip of his coffee. Now was about the time the bad thing would happen, he was sure of it.

A few more minutes went by and Daniel began to lose heart. Maybe it really was just a regular day. He looked down at his coffee and sighed. Maybe he should do an irregular thing and go find Jack. Isn't that was people did in times of crisis? Go find their loved ones?

Daniel turned heel, put weight on his front foot, when he heard the tech guy announce that there was a call from NASA. Not entirely unusual, they had all sorts of questions these days, but it was enough to make Daniel pause and turn back.

A moment later, General Hammond came into the room and picked up the phone. It was his sudden change in expression that made Daniel nearly crow with triumph. He knew it! The bad thing had just happened!

Pure bewilderment made Hammond put the phone down slowly. He didn't glance at the stargate like Daniel had expected, the General only met the curious gaze of the tech guy.

With her usual perfect timing, Sam stepped into the tense moment cheerfully. "Hey guys! What's going on?"

Hammond seemed to snap out of it and looked between her and Daniel. Daniel tried to look shocked, realized it wasn't working, and hid his smile behind his coffee cup.

"NASA just called. We have about four large alien spacecrafts in Earth's orbit."

"Shit. Are they Ori?"

"No, they confirmed that it was unknown."

There was a small tinging noise and the tech guy looked confused, his hands flying over the controls. Suddenly their PA system crackled to life.

"Sorry about this," came a British voice, "we weren't sure what type of communication technology you had advanced to yet. This is Vampire Ambassador Charles. We've moved our Protected Planets' population to these ships and will be staying in orbit until the war is over. We apologize for any inconvenience, but we assure you that your general population will be unable to view our ships from the ground."

There was another crackle and the communication died. Daniel felt a shudder of thrill go through him. The war must not be going well if they feared for their own galaxy.


End file.
